bigbrotherukfandomcom-20200213-history
Ultimate Big Brother
Ultimate Big Brother was the final series of Big Brother to be broadcast on Channel 4. The show was axed by Channel 4 on 26 August 2009. The series was broadcast on Channel 4 for 18 days, from 24th August, 2010 to 10th September, 2010. The series featured housemates from almost every series of Big Brother and a smaller section of housemates from Celebrity Big Brother. A 24-hour live streaming service was also available via the Big Brother website as a fee-based service. The series ended with Brian Dowling winning the title of the "Ultimate Housemate" and the words "Big Brother will get back to you". Production The series was first announced during the launch night of the eleventh series of Big Brother. The first trailer for Ultimate Big Brother was shown on 13 August 2010 during a live eviction episode of Big Brother. On the same day, Channel 4 released a promo image for the series on the Big Brother website. The promo featured 15 of the previous 186 Big Brother housemates and 68 Celebrity Big Brother housemates, along with the tag line "Who goes in? We decide". Broadcasts The Launch Night and first broadcast of Ultimate Big Brother was on 24 August 2010 as part of the Big Brother 11 final night show, presented by Davina McCall. The main television coverage of Ultimate Big Brother was screened on Channel 4 using daily highlights programmes, narrated by Marcus Bentley. These episodes summarised the events of the previous day in the House. Although the schedule was erratic, in general the Monday to Thursday highlights episodes were shown at 10pm and aired for 70 minutes, whilst the weekend shows aired for 60 minutes at 9pm. The two-part, live eviction shows, hosted by Davina McCall, featured a highlights episode 9pm and a second show at 10.35pm in which the evicted housemate (or housemates) were interviewed. Eviction shows and highlights episodes were given a censored repeat the following morning on both Channel 4 and E4. Alongside these highlights shows were spin-off programmes, Big Brother's Big Mouth and Big Brother's Little Brother, which comment on fandom, cultural reaction to the events within the House and include interviews with celebrities, former housemates and family and friends of housemates. Emma Willis and George Lamb presented Big Brother's Little Brother live on E4 at 6pm for 30 minutes Monday to Friday and on Channel 4 for an hour Sunday lunchtime. Big Brother's Big Mouth was fronted by McCall and aired on E4 for an hour after the main eviction programme. Logo The eye used for this series is the same used for Big Brother 11. The titles are almost identical to the Big Brother 11 titles, except for small millisecond snippets of titles from previous series. House Since the Big Brother 3 in 2002, the programme was filmed at Elstree Studios in Borehamwood, Hertfordshire. The House for Ultimate Big Brother was the same House used for the eleventh series and was mainly glass walled with floral designs. Stairs (BB11).jpg|Entrance Living area (BB11).jpg|Living area Bathroom (BB11).jpg|Bathroom Bedroom (BB11).jpg|Bedroom Kitchen (BB11).jpg|Kitchen Garden (BB11).jpg|Garden Format The editing format used was similar to the previous regular series, as was the eviction format, except all housemates interviews were performed outside instead of in the studio and songs were played as they exited the house*, however the three finalists Brian, Nikki and Chantelle all left the house to a live orchestra. Songs played were: *'Brian' - "Never Forget" by Take That *'Nikki' - "Crazy" by Gnarls Barkley *'Chantelle' - "She's So Lovely" by Scouting for Girls *'Victor' - "Here Comes the Hotstepper" by Ini Kamoze *'Nick' - "Bad" by Michael Jackson *'Preston' - "Boys Will Be Boys" by The Ordinary Boys *'Ulrika' - "My First Kiss" by 3OH!3 featuring Ke$ha *'Vanessa' - "Turn Around" by Phats & Small *'Michelle' - "Dynamite" by Taio Cruz *'Nadia' - "A Little Bit of Action" by Nadia Almada *'Makosi' - "Bootylicious" by Destiny's Child *'John' - "Rude Boy" by Rihanna Note: Josie and Coolio did not leave via the eviction process. Housemates On Day 1, following the Big Brother 11 Final, 11 former housemates entered the Ultimate Big Brother House. These included the eleventh series winner, 5 housemates from regular Big Brother series and 5 housemates from Celebrity Big Brother series. On Day 4, two new housemates (Michelle and Victor) entered the Bedsit. They were both allowed full access to the House on Day 6. A third new housemate (Vanessa) entered the House on Day 11. House Guests Throughout the series, ex-housemates from previous series of Big Brother have entered the Ultimate Big Brother House as part of tasks or have been involved in the series for other reasons. Nominations table Summary On Launch Night, the Tree Of Temptation bargained with John McCririck. If he pretended to be 'Mr Nice Guy' all night, it promised to supply him with Newspapers throughout his stay in the house. John, however, claimed that he was only staying until Friday, so the Tree told him that it would make him immune from nominations if he did not participate in the task. John played 'Mr Nice Guy' all night, however, when the Tree asked him to compliment the housemates, he decided not continue the task, as he'd 'done his part of the deal'. On Day 2, Nikki took part in the 'Who Is She?' shopping task. She had to identify ex-housemates from just feeling their heads. The ex-housemates included Caroline O'Shea, Grace Adams-Short and Anna Nolan. Nikki identified 3 of the 5 ex-housemates and won the luxury shopping budget. Big Brother asked housemates if they thought John was a 'Nice Guy'. As the majority thought he was nice, John was not immune from nominations. Day 3 was the first round of Nominations. During Nominations, Josie voluntarily left the house through the fire exit, so all her Nominations were invalid and any housemate who nominated her had to choose someone else. Coolio and John received the most nominations and faced eviction from the house. John received the most nominations of the series after all housemates nominated him. The Tree Of Temptation asked Nick to relive his crimes from Big Brother 1, when he wrote down peoples names who he thought they should nominate. The Tree told him the nominated housemates and asked him to write them down on paper. He then hid the pieces of paper, and ex-housemate Darren Ramsey entered the house to search for them. He found both pieces of paper, and announced the nominations to the house. Ex-housemate John James Parton was also to enter the house that day to record a message for Josie, however, she walked, so this was cancelled. Day 4 was the first eviction. John was evicted from the house, however he and Coolio had the closest ever eviction percentages. Minutes later, Michelle Bass and Victor Ebuwa entered the house through the Big Brother 5 bedsit. While there, Big Brother would give them dilemmas which would affect housemates in the main house. Big Brother asked them which housemate should receive the 'Mr Snuggles the Clown' treatment. They chose Nikki, and Mr Snuggles terrorized her for a few minutes. Ulrika was particularly frightened of the clown, and went to the diary room to calm down. On Day 5, Michelle and Victor chose to give Nadia a sex slave. This was ex-housemate Stuart Pilkington. He was her slave for an hour. Coolio was ejected from the house after continuous arguments with Nadia. On Day 6, housemates took part in a task in which they had to wear large, cardboard heads. Whoever could wear the head longest was the winner. As Ulrika did not take part, she had predict who would be first to quit, who would win and who would moan the most. She predicted that Nadia would be first to quit, Brian would win and Nikki would moan the most. As Nadia was first to quit, Ulrika predicted 1 out of 3 correct predictions. This won the house food, alcohol and music. Chantelle and Nick both went over the time limit, so they both won. Later in the day, Michelle and Victor entered the main house. Day 7 was the second round of nominations. As they had only entered the house a day earlier, Michelle and Victor were exempt from nominations. Chantelle, Makosi, Nadia, Nick, Nikki and Ulrika received the most nominations and faced eviction from the house. Ex-housemate Craig Phillips entered the house to take part in the 'Team Building' task. All housemates had to build a shed quicker than Craig could. Craig won. On Day 9, Ex-housemate Ahmed Aghil entered the house to recreate his plate smashing incident from Big Brother 5. On Day 10, Ex-housemate Anthony Hutton entered the house to have a date with Makosi. They resolved the issue with the jacuzzi from Big Brother 6. Brian took part in the shopping task. He had to relive his dance with housemate Bubble from Big Brother 2. Bubble did not return for this task. Ex-housemates Marco Sabba, Sam & Amanda Marchant and Glyn Wise entered the house for this task. Brian won the luxury shopping budget. On Day 11, Ex-housemate Pete Bennett entered the house to take part in Nikki's 'PA' task. She had be his personal assistant for the day. That night, Makosi and Nadia were evicted from the house. Housemates then recreated the wedding from Big Brother 5, and Vanessa Feltz entered the house permenantly as Victor's bride. On Day 12, All housemates took part in the 'enjoy the silence' task. Ex-housemates Rex Newmark and Jon Tickle entered the house for this task. Rex provoked Ulrika while she had to eat a chilli ice cream, and Jon had to tickle Michelle for her part of the task. Day 13 was the final round of nominations. Although she had only entered the house two days earlier, this was the final week, so Vanessa was not exempt from nominations. The nominations this week were decided on a roulette. This included housemates having to draw, mime or rap their nominations. Michelle, Nick and Vanessa recieved the most nominations, so they faced eviction from the house. On Day 15, Davina entered the house as part of the Tree of Temptation's 'letters from home' task. That night, Michelle and Vanessa were evicted from the house. On Day 17, Big Brother narrator Marcus Bentley entered the house to preside over Big Brother's funeral. All housemates gave speeches, and Big Brother was buried. Day 18 was the final. All ultimate housemates except Nadia attended. Ulrika finished in seventh place with 1.73% of the vote. Preston finished in sixth place with 1.95% of the vote. Nick finished in fifth place with 5.72% of the vote. Victor finished in fourth place with 8.86% of the vote. Chantelle finished in third place with 20.51% of the vote. Nikki finished in second place with 30.28% of the vote. Brian won with 49.21% of the vote. A 15-minute documentary was shown on Jade Goody. Notes * As Josie walked during the nomination process, all nominations for her became invalid and any housemates who nominated her had to later choose a replacement nominee. * As new housemates, Michelle and Victor were exempt from nominations. While nominating, housemates had to endure various individual tasks from past series of Big Brother in "Nostalgic Nominations". This week's eviction was a double one, meaning it was three or more housemates with most votes that faced eviction; had this been a single eviction, only Makosi and Nick would have faced the public vote. * The week's nominations, housemates had to spin a roulette wheel which will decide how they nominate. The double eviction took place on Day 16, two days before the final. * For the final two days, the public were voting for who they wanted to win. Category:Spin-Offs Category:Big Brother UK